


Pocky: Share Happiness!

by VeraBAdler



Series: April 2019 challenges [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: New student Castiel Novak arrives at Lawrence High and rocks poor Dean's little world.Prompt: Pocky game





	Pocky: Share Happiness!

Nothing much ever happened at Lawrence High.

Dean Winchester is a senior this year (woohoo _seniorrrrs_ ), and he's known the other 88 kids in his class since Kindergarten. He knows Garth was fascinated by hand puppets when he was five, and still hasn't grown out of that phase. He knows Bela ran around kissing all the boys during recess in first grade, and ran around kicking all the boys in the shins during recess in second grade, and hasn't really changed her m.o. since. He knows about every crush, every date, every hookup, and every breakup that's ever taken place as his age-mates have combined and recombined like molecules bouncing around in a heated beaker.

The introduction of element Castiel Novak to that beaker? Explosive. At least, it is for Dean Winchester.

The mere presence of an unfamiliar face in homeroom that early September morning would be enough to stop Dean in his tracks. It's just the icing on the surprise cake that is this day that said face is _freaking gorgeous_. Castiel is all chiseled cheek bones, dark tousled hair, and blue eyes that pierce straight through to your soul.

Thanks to the whims of the seating chart, they end up next to each other that period, and Dean gets to hear Cas's amazing life story. He's been a military brat since birth, his whole family following his mom from posting to posting all over the world. Now she's been discharged and has promised that Lawrence is their final stop, a place to finally put down roots. Dean asks him where he's lived, and Cas lists off a dozen countries. He volunteers the information that he speaks six languages fluently and can fake it in another eight.

Dean's an equal opportunity kind of guy, gender-wise, and he tends to fall fast and easy into attraction. He's pretty sure he's 92.4% in love with Cas by the time homeroom ends and everyone shuffles off to their first real class of the year. Those feelings only get stronger and deeper the more time they spend together. On top of being utter sex in high top sneakers, Cas is smart and sweet, with a wicked sense of humor that he hides behind the Poker Face of Doom. He's full of amazing stories about other cultures and other lands. He's got cool clothes in unusual styles with foreign labels. He packs lunches full of treats no one in Lawrence has ever seen, and he's always happy to share.

The first time Cas brings Pocky to school it causes a minor riot. There are only 36 sticks in the box, and suddenly it seems like all 89 classmates are clamoring to try one. He shares them out as best he can, making sure that Dean gets one, and promises to bring more tomorrow. By the end of the week, he's Lawrence High's Official Pocky Purveyor. Everyone is addicted to the crunchy little sticks, and ever since Charlie Googled up a list of all the flavors Pocky makes, people haven't stopped asking him if he does special orders.

One unusually warm day in late October, Cas and Dean are hanging out on the bleachers after school. Cas pulls out a pink box and shakes it in his friend's direction. Dean takes a look: it's strawberry Pocky, and the sticks are shaped like little hearts. “Got this one in the mail from my friend in Japan yesterday,” Cas drawls. Then he gives Dean a look from under his eyelashes and murmurs, “Have you ever heard of the Pocky Game?”

And that's the story of how Cas stole his first kiss from Dean. Dean didn't mind, though. The Pocky was sweet, but the kiss was sweeter, and he stole a whole bunch of them right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Heart-shaped strawberry Pocky is [apparently a thing](https://jw-webmagazine.com/lets-share-pocky-fabulous-flavours-available-in-japan-3e38e9725619). I like the Almond Crush flavor myself.
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/184319064191/april-20-pocky-verabadler-supernatural).


End file.
